DESCRIPTION: This randomized trial of an intervention to assess and prevent IPV during pregnancy and postpartum builds upon the David Olds model of nurse home visitation (Nurse Family Partnership or NFP) for high-risk mothers and infants. The model has shown to be effective in multiple settings in preventing child abuse and enhancing maternal and child health and psychosocial outcomes. However, prior research has shown that the NFP intervention is not as effective in homes where there is IPV. Although the NFP by itself has reduced IPV in one setting, it has not in another. The proposed study will test the efficacy of an enhanced NFP intervention, the ECI or Enhanced Choice Intervention among women referred to an existing NFP program in Portland, Oregon. The ECI is based on a choice or empowerment model whereby women can choose among interventions related to her goal for her current intimate relationship. If IPV or emotional abuse or controlling behaviors are assessed, the intervention is based on two interventions shown to be effective in assessing for and reducing repeat IPV (the Sullivan Advocacy Intervention and the McFarlane and Parker brochure driven intervention). For women desiring to enhance marital quality, the Markman and Stanley PREP model that has been shown to enhance relationship quality will be offered. The PREP model also has some preliminary evidence of preventing IPV. For women with other risk factors for IPV in their own or their partners' history (e.g., exposure to parental IPV, child abuse, substance abuse), community resource linkage (beyond referral) strategies as with the NFP model will be used to obtain community resources to address these risk factors. 250 women referred to the Multnomah County Health Department will be randomized to the experimental (NFP plus ECI) or control condition (NFP) and visited according to the regular NFP schedule during pregnancy and until the infant is 24 months old. The intervention will concentrate on the prenatal and immediate (first 6 months) postpartum period with regular IPV, emotional abuse and controlling behavior assessments throughout the NFP period. Baseline and outcome measurement (CTS2, WEB, TPMI, depression - Edinborough, and parenting stress, will occur at 3 months before delivery and 3 months, 9 months, and 18 months postpartum with multivariate MANOVA, SEM and growth curve analyses [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]